handoreddofandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Harvey/Image Gallery
Light Novel Hundred1 Illus3.jpg|Claire challenging Hayato Hundred1 Illus5.jpg|Claire fighting against Hayato "Raging Berserk" Hundred1 ci3.png|Claire having one of her "firsts" stolen Hundred1 Ci2.png|Claire among the featured characters in volume 1 Hundred2 Ci2.jpg|Claire among the featured characters in volume 2 Hundred3 Ci2.jpg|Claire among the featured characters in volume 3 Hundred3 Ci4.jpg|Claire, Emilia, Nesat, and Hayato vs. Dragon-Type Savage Hundred3 Illus2.jpg|Claire talking with her older brother Hundred3 Illus5.jpg|Claire enjoying the stars with Hayato Hundred3 Illus7.jpg|Claire about to the variant virus delivered via kiss with Hayato Hundred4 Ci2.jpg|Claire among the featured characters in volume 4 Hundred4 Illus4.jpg|Claire during the Garden Crisis Hundred5 Ci2.jpg|Claire among the featured characters in volume 5 Hundred6 Ci4.jpg|Clare fighting alongside Emilia in the Third Attack Hundred6 Ci2.jpg|Claire among the featured characters in Volume 06 Hundred6 Illus6.jpg|Claire receiving damage from the savage hornets Hundred7 Ci1.jpg|Claire among the featured characters in volume 07 Hundred7 Illus8.jpg|Claire shaking the hand of Serivia Hundred7 EXTRA.jpg|Clare featured at the END of Volume 07 Hundred8 Ci2.png|Claire among the featured characters in volume 08 Hundred8 Illus8.png|Claire seeing Hayato and Emilia together Hundred8 Illus3.png|Claire facing off against Muriel Hundred8 Illus7.png|Claire facing off against Cezary Hundred9 Ci1.png|Claire among the featured characters in Hundred 09 Hundred9 Ci3.png|Claire repairing to hit Hayato and Fritz with her Buster Cannon Hundred9 Illus8.png|Claire kissing Hayato on their boat Hundred10 Ci2.png|Claire among the featured characters in Hundred 10 Hundred10 Ci4.png|Claire lying in bed next to Hayato Hundred10 Illus2.png|Claire seeing that Liza has finally awoken Hundred10 Illus4.png|Claire coming close to Hayato Hundred10 END.png|Claire featured in Hundred 10 END Hundred11 Ci2.jpg|Claire among the featured characters in Hundred 11 Hundred12 Ci1.jpg|Claire among the featured characters in Hundred 12 Hundred12 Ci3.jpg|A mind controlled Claire facing off against Emilia Hundred13 Ci2.jpg|Claire among the featured characters in Hundred 13 Hundred13 Ci3.jpg|Claire among the conflict on the Lunaltia Base Hundred13 Illus7.jpg|Claire talking with Chris Hundred14 Ci2.jpg|Claire among the featured characters in Hundred 14 Hundred14 Illus8.jpg|Claire preparing for battle against the savages on New Notre Dame Hundred15 Ci2.jpg|Claire among the featured characters in Hundred 15 Hundred15 Ci3.jpg|Claire being captured and shocked in front of Hayato Hundred15 Ci4.jpg|Claire kissing Hayato much to the dismay of Emilia Hundred15 Illus6.jpg|Claire pointing her gun at enemy Hundred16 Ci2.jpg|Claire among the featured characters in Hundred 16 Hundred16 Ci4.jpg|Claire firing off her Buster Cannon Manga Manga Adaptation= Limg004.jpg|Claire alongside Selections Hayato_stealing_one_of_Claire's_firsts.jpg|Claire having her "first breast grope" stolen by Hayato Claire_Harvey_President.jpg|Claire walking into the audiorium Claire_SCP.jpg|Claire giving her reasoning Claire_Challenges_Hayato.jpg|Claire challenges Hayato to a fight Claire_Liddy_Erica_in_combat.jpg|Claire fighting alongside Liddy and Erica Claire_Speach_Ceased.jpg|Claire preparing to give her speech Claire_Rose_Gaurdian.jpg|Claire, the Rose Guardian Claire_variable_suit.jpg|Claire dressed in her variable suit Claire_punches_Hayato.jpg|Claire punching Hayato in the stomach Claire_Buster_Cannon_manga.jpg|Claire preparing to fire her Buster Cannon Claire_Full_Armament_Alisterion.jpg|Claire using her Full-Body Armament Claire_sitting_in_hospital.jpg|Clare sitting with Hayato in the hospital Claire_Liddy_Erica_Chris.jpg|Claire joined with Liddy, Erica, and Chris FA Claire Cannon.jpg|Alisterion full armament cannons Hayat_Claire_second_first_Princess_Carry_stolen.jpg|Claire having her "first princess carry stolen" by Hayato Hayat Claire E Barrier.jpg|Claire and Hayato E-Barrier Hayat_Claire_second_first_kiss_stolen.jpg|Claire having her "first kiss" stolen Claire_first_kiss_stolen.jpg|Claire after having her first kiss stolen by Hayato Claire_and_Emilia_fighting.jpg|Claire fighting with Emilia |-| Radiant Red Rose= Radiant_Claire_Embarrassed.jpg|Claire after being groped by Hayato Radiant_Claire_Hayato.jpg|Claire attempted to be calmed down by Hayato Radiant_Rose_Claire_Variable_Suit.jpg|Claire in her variable suit Anime Hundred Claire.jpg|Claire smirking at Hayato Claire uniform.jpg|Claire sitting on the ground after kissing Hayato ax6IMzd.jpg|Claire in the anime endings Hunn23.png|Claire in her red bikini Claire Child.jpg|Claire as a child trapped under rubble Claire_and_Hayato_at_lake.jpg|Claire being held by Hayato at the lake Video Clips Alisterion Buster Cannon.gif|Claire Alisterion - Buster Cannon Alisterion Petals.gif|Alisterion Petals Full-Body Armament.gif|Claire Full-Body Armament Category:Image Galleries